


Two Idiots Make a Right

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And some bad language, Flashback, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mutual Pining, Reunion, Romance, Second Chances, Sexual Tension, Time Skip Arc, brief appearance from MSBY Black Jackals, rating for making out that will definitely end in sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: He shivered suddenly, looking around at the people around him. They were all strangers. Usually, he’d be watching with Komi and Sarukui who both remained in Tokyo like he did, but both of them were busy. Akaashi was slammed with work, as usual, since one of his artists had fallen behind schedule again. Konoha could have watched the game from the comfort of his apartment, knowing for certain that it would be televised, but that wasn’t good enough for him. Bokuto was temporarily back in town and he wanted to see him physically, even if it was far away. He hated how much he missed him.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Konoha Akinori
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	Two Idiots Make a Right

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get this ship out of my system. I've loved it forever and it was stupid that I'd never written it.

He was just one man, indistinguishable from the hundreds of fans surrounding him in the bleachers. Most of them wore MSBY Jackals T-shirts or other memorabilia, but he didn’t bother with it. If he even got the chance to see Bokuto in person, he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. There’d be no deflating his head if he knew that he had a whole treasure trove of merch for the Jackals back at his apartment.

Konoha frowned and pulled out his keys, seeing the team’s mascot jackal head dangling among them. _Shit, forgot about that one_. He shrugged and shoved them back in his pocket. Not like Bokuto would see his keys. There was hardly any chance he’d get to talk to Bokuto at all.

“BOKUTOOOOOOO BEAM!” the stands roared around him, pointing directly at Bokuto down on the court. Konoha rolled his eyes but there was no wiping the affectionate grin from his face as he watched Bokuto point back up at the audience with a proud laugh. 

_That dumbass… he always knew how to stir up a crowd._

He had no doubt that if Bokuto’s career in volleyball suddenly ended, he’d easily make it as a TV personality or a game show host. As hilarious as that would be, he didn’t wish that fate on him anytime soon. Bokuto had finally reached a point where, no matter the ups and downs of the game he was playing, he was thriving as long as he was on the court. Even from the distance he sat, Konoha could see his happiness radiating off of him. 

As he watched Bokuto refocus and murmur something to a teammate, Konoha sighed. Six years had passed since he stood on the same court as Bokuto, but it felt like yesterday. If he closed his eyes, he could practically smell the sweat, hear his teammates panting, and the shrill whistle for the next player to serve. 

He used to cast a side-eye to Bokuto to gauge his mood, but he was never that good at it, not like Akaashi. Even if he were feeling down, he couldn’t boost his spirit like Komi or Sarukui could. And if what he needed was a resilient strength to back him up, no one could provide that like Washio. 

Despite consistently falling short of what Bokuto needed, there were many times that Bokuto relied on him, looking to him to set a ball that Akaashi couldn’t get. More often, Konoha teased and chided him for being a dumbass while hanging out between classes, but it never hurt their friendship. Bokuto always came back to him, throwing his big, meaty arm around him and hugging him close to laugh in his ear. God, he missed that laugh.

He shivered suddenly, looking around at the people around him. They were all strangers. Usually, he’d be watching with Komi and Sarukui who both remained in Tokyo like he did, but both of them were busy. Akaashi was slammed with work, as usual, since one of his artists had fallen behind schedule again. Konoha could have watched the game from the comfort of his apartment, knowing for certain that it would be televised, but that wasn’t good enough for him. Bokuto was temporarily back in town and he wanted to see him physically, even if it was far away. He hated how much he missed him.

At least the game ended up being very exciting, keeping Konoha on the edge of his seat for every set. Both teams fought hard and were equally matched but, in the end, the Jackals just barely lost when the other team pulled ahead with a fortuitous service ace. The fans around him groaned over the loss, and Konoha could see the sentiment reflected down on the court as the Jackals dragged their feet to the net to shake hands with the winners. 

Bokuto’s shoulders weren’t as straight as they usually were and his smile was tight, but Konoha watched as he tackled his teammates left and right, giving them a much-needed mood boost. Konoha smiled, pride swelling in his chest despite the fact that they’d lost. Bokuto had truly grown up and deserved the title of an ace.

Konoha startled as the bleachers emptied around him. Sighing, he stood up and followed the crowd as they shuffled bit by bit to the main level. He didn’t know what to do when he got there. The obvious choice would be to go home and call it a night. But when he spotted the Jackals at the side of the court signing autographs, he knew he had to at least try to talk to Bokuto before he left. 

When he finally made it to the lines to get an autograph, he winced in despair. All of them were long, but Bokuto’s was one of the worst. Not only that, but he spotted one of the event coordinators stopping anyone else from getting in line so the players wouldn’t be standing there all night, signing autographs. It was a crushing blow, harder than even watching the team lose.

Konoha pressed his lips tight and looked around. There was a little space open along the railing where the lines started, so he could at least get a closer look. He felt pathetic, trying so hard just to see Bokuto, but it had been so long. He wanted to see how much bigger he was, if going pro had increased his muscles, or if his aura was still as energetic as it used to be. Perhaps even from that distance, he could see the brightness of his radiant eyes.

The player signing on the end was the Jackals’ Libero who stood a little shorter than Konoha. Getting as close as he could to his line, Konoha grabbed onto the railing and stood on his toes, trying to spot the unmistakable black and silver spikes. He frowned when he did see him but he was in the middle of the group, too far to see clearly. Dejected, he fell back and turned to walk away.

“Konoha-san?” 

He stopped dead at the sound of his name and looked around. Beside the Libero stood Hinata Shoyou, Bokuto’s mini-me from Karasuno, smiling at him like a burst of sunshine. Konoha smiled back at him and gave a wave.

“Hey, Hinata. Look at you, becoming a big-shot.”

Hinata laughed and stopped for a moment to pose for a picture before turning back to him. “I’m not a big-shot, but I’m thankful to have made it this far. Does Bokuto-san know you’re here?”

“No, not yet, but—”

“Bokuto-saaaaaan!” Hinata shouted further down the line, and Konoha had to restrain himself from face-palming. “Konoha-san’s over here!”

“Hinata, it’s fine,” he said, holding up his hands. “He’s really busy right now.”

But Hinata was already focusing back on the long line in front of him, talking to two excited children. Konoha laughed softly and shook his head. Hinata was nice, but it was pointless for him to hope that Bokuto would have time to see him if he even wanted to. 

He was considering sending him a text to say he was there and enjoyed the game, then slipping out with the crowd still filtering out. There was a blur in the corner of his eye that caught his attention and before he could look up, he was grabbed and nearly dragged clean over the railing by a set of _really_ beefy arms.

“Hey, hey, hey! Look at this guy!” Bokuto roared in his ear as he squeezed the air from his lungs. “What happened to your hair? I almost didn’t recognize you!”

Konoha’s heart was beating too fast for having his lung capacity limited by Bokuto’s embrace, and he quickly patted his shoulder and gasped, “Air… need to breathe.”

Bokuto laughed and set him down on his feet, still grasping his shoulders as he beamed at him. Once he caught his breath, Konoha smiled back at him. For the moment, there was no hint of defeat in Bokuto’s golden eyes, his smile as bright as it ever was. Konoha basked in it, almost forgetting the hundreds of people surrounding them.

“What do you mean what happened to my hair? I cut it after I graduated, opting for something more professional.”

Bokuto grinned, shrugging his obscenely broad shoulders. “It looks good, but it’ll take some getting used to.” He frowned and looked back down the line. “Shit, I still have a lot of fans to greet. Can you stay for a bit until I’m done?”

“Sure,” he said nonchalantly as if Bokuto saying that wasn’t the best thing he’d ever heard in his life. 

Bokuto smiled even wider and clapped him on the arm. “Good! Hey, you, make sure he doesn’t get sent away,” he said, speaking to one of the security guys on his side of the railing. The man simply nodded and Bokuto was gone, slipping back into the line of his teammates. 

Konoha leaned against the railing, unable to wipe the smile off his face. His heart was still pounding harder than it should be for just greeting an old friend, but that wasn’t anything new. It had just been a while since he experienced it. 

It took a long time before the lines died down, giving most of the players a chance to go back to the locker room to clean up and change. Soon Bokuto was one of the only ones left behind, greeting each fan with equal enthusiasm despite how exhausted he must have been. Konoha watched him patiently, allowing the sound of his boisterous laughter to sweep him back in time.

—

_Konoha straddled a bench outside the school entrance, double-checking his bag to make sure he had all the books he needed before heading home. Although students wandered by him, he heard none of their chatter as music blasted through his earbuds. Perhaps it was antisocial of him, but he just didn’t feel like dealing with anyone at the moment._

_They’d nearly conquered Nationals and failed at the last step, and the end of his third year was approaching too fast. There was no more volleyball to look forward to and his focus was entirely on exams. The future should be looking bright, but all he could think about was what he’d be leaving behind._

_At least most of his teammates were sticking around, and he was bound to meet plenty of new friends once he began classes at his University. He had even told Akaashi that he’d be close enough to help out with practice matches if he needed it the next year. Staring into the abyss of his bag, Konoha sighed, knowing that while all those things would help him move on, it would be hard having the brightest part of his life flying off on his own adventures, chasing his own dreams that had nothing to do with Konoha._

_The bench shook as someone flopped down behind him, startling him from his thoughts. Konoha barely had a chance to turn his head when the intruder leaned against his back and plucked one of his earbuds out._

_“Whatcha listening to?” Bokuto asked as his head came back to rest on Konoha’s shoulder._

_Konoha’s heart raced as he watched Bokuto put his stolen earbud into his own ear. “You’ve probably never heard of them.”_

_Bokuto hummed, closing his eyes. “No, but they’re cool. Are they speaking English?”_

_“After all the English classes you’ve had, you should know the answer to that already.”_

_“I’m getting better,” Bokuto muttered, keeping his eyes closed but puckering his lips out. “I gotta study it more now that I’ll be traveling more often.”_

_Konoha’s chest clenched at the reminder. He exhaled slowly and shifted his body around until he could lean his head back against Bokuto’s shoulder. It put Bokuto’s full lips right at his eye line, so he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment for what it was._

_The spring sun was bright and baked on their skin, but the breeze was still cool and pleasant. With only one earbud in, Konoha could hear the other students better but the majority of them had already left. In one ear, his music flooded his mind while the other one listened to Bokuto’s steady breaths._

_“Are you sure you’ll make it onto a team?” he finally asked softly, the corner of his lips lifting into a smirk._

_Bokuto snorted. “Of course I will, I’m awesome! I’ll work hard at it.”_

_“I know you will.”_

_There were a few beats of silence before Bokuto whispered, “Will you miss me?”_

_“Are you kidding? You’re such a pain-in-the-ass, I’m going to relish the peace for once.” As Bokuto’s back shook with a quiet laugh, Konoha’s lips spread in a wide grin. “Just kidding. I mean, you are a pain but that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t miss you. Do you… do you have any idea how far you’re going?”_

_“Not yet. I’m trying out for a couple different teams, but neither are in Tokyo.”’_

_“Why not?”_

_“‘Cuz none of those teams were holding try-outs. I’m not going to wait around for them. I want to get in on the action!”_

_That’s right… a wild soul like Bokuto couldn’t be held back. He needed to be free to chase the wind and find whatever destination fate had for him. Konoha had a different path._

_Bokuto turned his head and Konoha’s breath hitched as his breath washed over his forehead. “Hey… even if I go somewhere else, I’ll probably visit Tokyo a ton. We’ll see each other, I promise.”_

_Konoha swallowed the lump in his throat and turned his head as well. The intimacy of the position stole his breath from his lungs, but he didn’t dare move away. Bokuto stayed exactly where he was as well, more still than Konoha had ever seen him._

_It would be so easy to just sink his fingers into Bokuto’s hair and stretch out further until their lips touched. His cheeks exploded with heat even just thinking about it and while the logical part of his brain should have been talking him out of it, all he could focus on was how Bokuto was already lifting his chin. His back pressed harder against Konoha’s as his lips crept closer._

_“There you two are!” Komi’s voice cracked like a whip._

_Konoha’s body spasmed at the shock and everything blurred around him as he landed hard on the ground. He groaned in confusion and pain while Komi laughed his ass off._

_“What the hell is with you? Were you sleeping?”_

_Konoha glared up at him. “We were chilling peacefully until you scared the shit out of me. What’s wrong with you?”_

_“Nothing. Sarukui and I wanted to go eat something and figured you two would like to come. So, you coming?”_

_Konoha’s face softened as he glanced up at Bokuto. He had fully turned around on the bench and was gazing down at him, his eyes wide with concern. When Konoha smiled and shrugged at him, Bokuto’s face split into a wide grin._

_“I’m hungry! You want to go?”_

_“Yeah, let’s go.”_

_Bokuto whooped and launched himself off the bench. He twisted around and leaned forward, offering his hand to Konoha. For a brief moment, Konoha forgot all about his disappointment and basked in the warmth of Bokuto’s smile and the disheveled way his jacket was unbuttoned with his tie loose around his neck._

_As he took his hand, Bokuto easily swept him onto his feet and clasped his other arm to keep him steady. Without missing a beat, he released him and wrapped his arm around Konoha’s shoulders, pulling him close and leading him away with Komi on his other side. His body was swelteringly hot, and his personality was back to normal, just as noisy and boisterous as always._

_Konoha smiled and leaned against him. He had no clue if Bokuto was going to try to kiss him or if it was his hopeful imagination, but the moment was gone… probably forever. At least he’d always have sweet memories of his time in high school without ruining one of his closest friendships. With time and new experiences, he was sure to move on from his stupid crush and find something even better._

—

Bokuto’s laugh startled him from his memories, and Konoha smirked and shook his head. He’d dated a bit since graduating from high school, but nothing ever changed the way he felt about Bokuto. It was pathetic how he continued to treasure the idiot, even after they’d both grown older and further apart. 

He noticed that Bokuto was signing his final autograph and took a deep breath. For the time being, he needed to shrug off his feelings and enjoy the moment for what it was, just like that moment on the bench as they shared music and sunshine while resting against each other. He couldn’t allow his foolish pining to spoil the few moments he had with Bokuto after not seeing him for such a long time.

Bokuto waved goodbye to the little girl clutching her autograph book to her chest and watched her and her family leave with the biggest grin on his face. Then his head swiveled toward Konoha and for the briefest second, his expression was completely unreadable. But then he was moving too fast for Konoha to tell and once again, he was swept up into a back-breaking hug.

“Hey!” he whispered harshly into Konoha’s ear. “I have to go get cleaned up, but do you have time after this?”

Konoha pursed his lips, trying to subdue his smile. “Yeah, I’ve got all night.”

“Yes! Food? Drinks?”

“Yeah, that sounds good. Are you allowed to drink right now?”

“Sure! Game’s over now. Meet you out front?”

“Okay,” he said as nonchalantly as he could muster, shrugging his shoulders. 

Bokuto snorted and ruffled Konoha’s hair. “So weird, I’m used to more of it. See you in a bit!”

He took off across the gym, giving Konoha a chance to catch his breath. He thought that they’d just chat for a minute and that would be it, but now they were going to go eat and have some drinks. Who knew how long they’d end up spending together? The thought was both exhilarating and terrifying.

Running his fingers through his hair, he glanced down at his outfit. It was okay, nothing too stylish but wasn’t plain either. At least Bokuto would probably come out wearing a tracksuit or something and it wasn’t like he was trying to impress him. 

He wandered out of the nearly empty stadium and hung out somewhere near the entrance to wait for Bokuto. It was a pleasant evening, not too cold yet since the sun was just starting to dip behind the surrounding buildings. Leaning against a post, he watched people pass by, doing his best to keep calm. As a set of hurried footsteps thundered up behind him, however, he couldn’t help grinning. 

“Sorry for the wait!” Bokuto huffed and puffed.

Konoha snorted and turned toward him, but his smile slid right off his face. Bokuto had his duffle slung over his shoulder, but instead of a tracksuit, he wore a pair of dark jeans and a slim fitting button-up with the sleeves rolled up his forearms. The damn thing wasn’t even wrinkled, and it looked perfect stretched over Bokuto’s broad shoulders and chest.

“What are you wearing?” he cried before he could stop himself.

Bokuto stopped and cocked his head. “Clothes?”

“They’re nice!”

Bokuto’s eyebrows lifted. “Thanks?”

Konoha groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry, I was just surprised. I figured you’d come out wearing gym clothes.”

“Oh, no, I was hoping you or the other guys would show up and want to hang out. So just in case, I slipped normal clothes into my gym bag. Good thinking, huh?”

“Yup, looks like you’ve gained a few brain cells over the years!” Konoha teased, snickering as Bokuto’s shoulders drooped. “Come on, let’s go eat some meat.”

Bokuto instantly perked up and slung his arm around Konoha, leading him off in the wrong direction. Laughing, Konoha steered them right toward one of his favorite barbeque places that wasn’t too far to walk to. Bokuto chatted nonstop the entire way there, talking about the game and his teammates and everything he experienced over the past few days. Besides his improved taste in clothing, he seemed exactly the same and Konoha soaked it in, slipping in a jab or a tease whenever he could. 

When they arrived at the restaurant, however, they both had eyes only for the meat sizzling on the grills. Sitting across from each other in the booth, Konoha kept his eyes mainly on the food, especially since Bokuto would sneak all of it if he gave him the chance. It wasn’t until Bokuto accidentally burned one of his fingers that Konoha glanced up, his eyes focusing right on the injured finger and Bokuto’s lips as he sucked on it. 

Bokuto seemed a bit sheepish when he caught Konoha watching him. “Sorry, I’m still a bit clumsy when it comes to these things.”

“You’re clumsy with nearly everything except volleyball. I’m used to it.”

Barking out a laugh, Bokuto leaned back in his seat and took a long gulp of his beer. Konoha nearly groaned, seeing how much Bokuto had grown up over the years. Sure, he was still goofy and clumsy as hell, but there was a calm confidence about him as well that was incredibly sexy. Even the way he drank his beer, as natural as if he were drinking a glass of water. 

As he set his glass down on the table, Bokuto frowned and glanced up at Konoha. “Are you going to eat that? I think it might be burning.”

Konoha jolted and plucked the meat in front of him, grimacing at the crispy bottom. “Ugh, I got distracted.”

“By what?”

“Uh, just thinking about something.”

“Did you want to talk about it?”

Konoha snorted. “It wasn’t important. Just… distracting.”

He picked up his own beer and drank it down. It was deliciously cold, just what he needed to cool himself off. Besides, a bit of alcohol would loosen him up. 

When he put his glass down, he caught Bokuto watching him thoughtfully, his chin propped on his hand.

“What is it? Do I have something on my face?”

Bokuto grinned back at him. “Nah, I’m just looking. Your hair is so different, it kind of changes your whole face.”

Konoha pressed his lips tight as he stared down at his glass, watching drops of condensation pooling at the bottom. “Is it bad?”

“No. I really liked your old style, but this new one really suits you too. You look like an adult.”

“I am an adult, numbnuts.”

“Yup, me too. Isn’t that weird?”

“It _is_ weird. I wasn’t sure you’d make it this far.”

“Hey!” 

Konoha chortled as Bokuto tried kicking him under the table, missing his legs entirely. He finally gave up and pouted as he drank down the rest of his beer. Konoha followed suit, his lips curled up around the rim of the glass. 

Once he’d drained his beer, he stole a glance at Bokuto across the table, thinking that he seemed strangely quiet. He was deep in thought, staring at their empty plates and empty glasses. It was bizarre to see him so contemplative and Konoha wasn’t certain, but he seemed a little melancholy as well. Not like one of his old mood swings but something more normal, but that just made Konoha more uneasy.

“What’s wrong?”

Bokuto met his gaze and shrugged. “We’ve been here a while. We should probably go and let someone else have the table.”

Konoha’s heart sank. It was true, they had been there a while. He had shaken off most of his apprehension of spending time with Bokuto, and now they were going to go their separate ways once again. It was a harsh blow.

“Do you think—” Bokuto began but stopped, biting his lip.

“Do I think what?”

“Can we hang out longer? Just somewhere else?”

Konoha couldn’t stop the ridiculous smile spreading across his lips. “Sure, but I don’t have a lot of money to blow at bars.”

“Me neither. Maybe we could just buy some beers at a convenience store and, I don’t know, hang out at your place?”

He finished the suggestion with a hopeful grin, showing all his teeth. Konoha laughed and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, let’s do that. We need to hop on the train, but my apartment isn't too far from the station, or a convenience store.”

“Yes! I’ll pay for dinner then, and you can buy the beer.”

“Wait, that’s not—” Konoha stopped and sighed after Bokuto snatched up the bill and ran toward the front of the restaurant. He wondered how the idiot had so much energy after playing such a grueling game and chuckled to himself. Naturally, he was digging himself a deeper grave by inviting Bokuto over to his place, but he couldn’t help it. He wasn’t ready for the night to end.

For the entire trip to his apartment, Bokuto grilled him with questions about his job and social life. He seemed impressed by every little thing and Konoha wondered just how different his life was playing professional volleyball. As if Bokuto read his mind, he rambled on about how he was living in a dorm situation and while that was fun, living in an apartment would be great too. He nearly choked when Konoha told him with no small amount of smugness that he lived alone on top of that.

Their conversation flowed so quickly and naturally that Konoha was shocked how quickly they arrived at his apartment with bags full of snacks and beer. It allowed for a moment of butterflies to erupt in his stomach before he opened his door and allowed Bokuto to charge inside. It was impossible to stay nervous however with the big idiot jumping all over the place, marveling at every mundane feature of his tiny apartment. 

“Settle down, dumbass. I do have neighbors, you know.”

Bokuto gasped and stood still, eyeing each of the walls. “Sorry,” he whispered almost as if it were the walls that would be offended.

Konoha snorted and headed straight for the sofa, not bothering to put the bags in the kitchen. Despite having just eaten, he knew that it would take no time at all for them to devour everything they had bought. Bokuto bounced over to him, following Konoha’s example and leaving the bags on the coffee table, and flopped down on the sofa.

He gave Konoha an impish grin. “So, what are we going to do? Watch some TV, or I could kick your ass in video games, just like old times.”

“Ha! If it’s like old times, then prepare yourself to be the perpetual loser.”

“I won sometimes!” 

“Occasionally Akaashi let you win to keep your mood up.”

“Pfft, you’re lying.”

Konoha gave him a look, didn’t say anything, and cracked open a can of beer before drinking it slowly. Bokuto’s face fell and he turned to stare off into space.

“He let me win? Weren’t there at least a few times that I won fairly?”

Konoha gave a noncommittal sound as he continued to drink. He knew just when to stop when he saw Bokuto’s expression change and quickly pulled the can away from his lips. 

“You bastard!” Bokuto growled as he launched himself at Konoha, wrestling him completely down onto the sofa. 

“Watch out for my beer!”

“You don’t deserve it!”

“I _paid_ for it!”

“Doesn’t matter. It’s still too good for you.”

Konoha laughed, holding his beer as far from Bokuto’s grappling hands as he could. “Get off, idiot. There’s only one way to settle this.” He waited until Bokuto’s head popped up, his chin resting on Konoha’s chest. Ignoring the sudden rush of his pulse, Konoha shoved him off and pointed at his game console. “Obviously, this calls for a rematch. Prepare for your second embarrassing loss of the night.”

Bokuto barked out a laugh. “You bastard. We may have lost but there was nothing embarrassing about it. As for the tournament between us, get ready to weep.”

Konoha snickered and got up from the sofa to pick out a game. He chose one of his classics that they used to play in high school, and he beamed as he heard Bokuto’s excited whoop behind him on the sofa. Besides playing volleyball, messing around with his teammates outside of it were some of his fondest memories. He was excited to play once again with Bokuto, whether he won or lost. When he stopped to think about it, despite playing so many times in high school, they had never played with just the two of them. In that sense, it was both nostalgic and excitingly fresh.

They both settled on the edge of the cushions, leaning forward with fire in their eyes. When the battle began, their focus was purely on beating each other in the most brutal way possible. It was obvious that Bokuto had improved over the past few years, perhaps due to his maturity and experience. He gave Konoha a good fight, but he still ended up losing the first two rounds.

Bokuto threw his controller down and leaned back on the sofa, covering his face as he cried out in dismay. Konoha laughed until he had tears in his eyes and decided to give the idiot a break, handing him a beer and a bag of chips. 

“Here, consume this. Your abs are too hard anyway.”

Bokuto’s demeanor changed in an instant, from humiliated to seductive as he grinned at Konoha and leaned toward him on the sofa. “Oh? You checked those out already huh? Don’t blame you, they’re pretty sexy.”

Konoha winced as he pulled up his shirt to check them out himself, smiling with unabashed pride. “Well, if you’re that full of yourself, perhaps I need to take you down a few more notches. Ready for another round?”

“One sec.” Instead of sitting on the edge of the sofa, this time Bokuto wiggled back onto the sofa to get comfortable, cracked open his beer and took a long sip. Then he stuck it between his legs and opened the bag of chips, allowing it to rest on his lap. “Okay, now I’m ready.”

Konoha rolled his eyes but he ended up doing the same, getting his snacks ready and easing back on the sofa. Their tournaments from then on were more leisurely and they both took turns beating the other one. Neither paid any attention to the time as they played round after round, their positions on the sofa growing more relaxed every time. 

Finally, Konoha set his controller down and closed his eyes as he stretched. When his legs wouldn’t move, he stopped and looked down at them. Both he and Bokuto were sitting up against each other in the middle of the sofa with their legs intertwined. 

Konoha continued to stare down at them, occasionally blinking. While he was consumed with his shock, Bokuto grabbed another bag and tore it open, resting his arms on Konoha’s leg. He seemed perfectly content with their position as he crunched away, oblivious to Konoha’s inner crisis. 

With a deep breath, Konoha tried to calm down and work through the situation. It was just another perfect example of Bokuto being naturally physical without thinking anything of it. But for Konoha, his chest constricted every time Bokuto rested his hand on his knee. It was complete torture that he didn’t want to end. 

He called Bokuto an idiot or dumbass whenever he could, but he knew that it couldn’t compare to his own idiocy. The entire night he had been shrugging off warnings that he should step away and let Bokuto go back to his life without any more interaction from him, but apparently he was a masochist. To think he’d open up the floodgates of his old crush and allowed his pining to consume him just to spend an evening with Bokuto. An evening that was approaching its end and then he’d be gone once again, back to the city he was living in that wasn’t anywhere near Tokyo. 

Konoha sighed and leaned forward, reaching into Bokuto’s bag and pulling out a chip. He smirked at Bokuto’s offended look and shoved the chip in his mouth, moaning as he savored the taste. Bokuto’s face softened as he smiled, and he rested his cheek on the cushion to continue watching him. 

“Thanks for letting me come over. This has been a blast.”

Konoha shrugged, stealing another chip to avoid Bokuto’s affectionate gaze. “No problem. It’s been fun for me too. I suppose you have to leave soon? Otherwise, you’ll have to get a cab back to the hotel.”

“Oh, yeah… Hey, Konoha?”

“Hmm?”

Bokuto pressed his lips tight and idly drummed his fingers against Konoha’s knee. “Do you think I could stay the night?”

Konoha’s heart beat so hard, he thought for sure that Bokuto would be able to hear it. “I don’t have an extra futon.”

“That’s okay.”

“That means you’ll be sleeping on this sofa. Don’t you have a big, comfy hotel bed waiting for you?”

Bokuto wrinkled his nose. “Yeah, but I’d rather stay here with you, even if it’s on the sofa.”

“Why?”

“Because I miss you and I don’t want to leave. But I will if you want me to. I’m sure you’re tired.”

Bokuto’s eyes trailed back up to him and he gave Konoha his signature sad puppy dog look. Back in high school, he refused to let it work on him but now they were snuggled up on the sofa with a little bit of alcohol in their system. Eventually, Bokuto would _have_ to leave and he knew that logically the sooner he left, the better it would be for him.

“Sure.”

Bokuto’s eyes widened. “Seriously? I can stay?”

“Yeah, it’s no big deal.”

His feigned indifference could only last so long in the presence of Bokuto’s blinding grin and he couldn’t help smiling back. He gasped, however, when Bokuto reached forward suddenly, wrapping his arms around Konoha’s back and pulling him completely into his arms. Bokuto hugged him tightly as he buried his head into Konoha’s neck, humming serenely. 

Konoha could hardly breathe and it had little to do with the strength of Bokuto’s arms. Their bodies were pressed together, and he could feel Bokuto’s warm breath tickle his sensitive skin. How could a single hug be both heaven and hell? 

He had fantasized about embracing Bokuto or even touching him at all. But Bokuto hugged _everyone_. No matter how much the moment meant to him, he was certain that it meant nothing to Bokuto. 

Konoha pressed his quivering lips tight and wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s shoulders, hugging him back. He closed his eyes and breathed in Bokuto’s scent, both familiar and strange. Just for a moment, he imagined that their relationship was entirely different, as deep as lovers that had nothing to hide. 

Bokuto’s body dropped slightly as he sighed and nuzzled against Konoha’s neck. “Your hugs are the best.”

Konoha’s eyes popped open. “Huh?”

“Your hugs are the best.”

“I heard you, but what do you mean?”

Bokuto snorted but still kept a close hold on him. “I don’t know how you can misunderstand that.”

“You hug everyone though.”

“I know! But I love hugging you the most. I missed it.” 

Konoha’s eyes grew hot and he took a deep, shuddering breath to hold back the tears. Akaashi was the best at reading Bokuto’s mind and moods, Komi and Sarukui were the best at cheering him up, and Washio was the best support. He wasn’t bad at those things, but Bokuto told him that his hugs were the best and for him, that was better than anything else. 

And more than that, the hug Bokuto was giving him wasn’t a normal one. It was easily the most intimate hug Konoha had ever experienced, scooped up in Bokuto’s arms with his face pressing into Konoha’s neck. All Konoha’s inhibitions were crumbling and he found himself caring less and less about the potential for heartbreak.

He circled his arms closer around Bokuto’s neck, pulling their bodies even closer. Closing his eyes, he buried his face into his hair, marveling at the thick softness of it when he thought it would be stiff and hard. Bokuto’s natural scent invaded his senses and he breathed it in greedily.

It was a perfect moment until Bokuto started to pull back. The gradual space forming between them was like a band-aid being ripped from sensitive skin and Konoha attempted to wipe all the pain and disappointment from his face. To his surprise, Bokuto stopped moving away once he was able to gaze up at him, his arms still fastened around his waist. 

His lips parted slightly but he didn’t say anything. Bokuto hardly ever sat still and he was _never_ quiet, except that one time. This time it was his sofa instead of a bench outside of school. Instead of sharing one of his favorite songs through a pair of cheap earbuds, the repetitive tune from their game’s title screen flooded the background. It wasn’t Bokuto’s lips that Konoha stared at this time although he was acutely aware of them. It was his blinding eyes that captivated him, wide, warm, and begging for _something_. 

Bokuto said nothing but Konoha knew exactly what he wanted. He wasn’t even afraid that he was misunderstanding and to ease them into the moment, he licked his lips and left them parted. Bokuto’s face lit up and he leaned in slowly, eyes flickering between Konoha’s eyes and his lips. To calm any apprehension Bokuto may have, Konoha slipped his hand into Bokuto’s hair and cradled the back of his head, pulling it slightly closer to his own. 

Their lips touched and Bokuto pressed into it tenderly, closing his eyes. Konoha kept his open for a moment, thinking that if he shut them, he’d possibly wake up and find out that it was all just a dream. Just in case, he memorized every detail of the moment, from the soft texture of Bokuto’s hair to the heat of his breath. 

Bokuto tipped his head to get a better angle, stroking their lips together in the most tantalizing way. Konoha melted into it, finally closing his eyes and smiling into the kiss. He couldn’t see anything, but Bokuto was still there. His hands still rubbed across his back and he continued to steal Konoha’s breath away. It seemed that even if it was a dream, he wouldn’t be waking up any time soon.

As one of Bokuto’s arms settled tightly around Konoha’s waist, Bokuto gently cupped Konoha’s face. His long fingers cradled his head while his thumb stroked Konoha’s chin, pulling it down slightly. Guiding Konoha’s lips open, Bokuto kissed him even deeper and pressed his tongue into his mouth. Konoha moaned and tightened his grip around him, tugging their bodies flat against each other. 

Bokuto made a growling sound in his throat as his fingers dug into Konoha’s back. The sweet tentativeness of his kisses before was nowhere to be found as he devoured Konoha’s lips. His passion was like a lick of flames suddenly blazing into a wildfire and all Konoha wanted was to be burned. 

Soon it seemed as though Konoha _would_ catch on fire, his skin heating up with desire. Bokuto’s gripping fingers were beginning to tug at his shirt, exposing his lower back to the cool air. It was refreshing, but nothing could cool him down as Bokuto’s lips began traveling across his jaw toward his neck. 

Bokuto seemed ravenous as he maneuvered over it, varying the tender kisses with sensuous licks and harder sucks. Konoha tipped his head back to allow him full access and ran his hands down Bokuto’s ample chest. His skin was searing beneath the thin fabric and as his hands dragged back up, Konoha couldn’t resist popping his top button. 

“Yes,” Bokuto breathed against Konoha’s throat, grazing his teeth across his skin. 

That was all the encouragement Konoha needed to continue down the line of buttons until his shirt fell loose, exposing Bokuto’s thick and toned body underneath. Konoha was long past any timidity as he pressed his hands against his stomach and explored every dip and curve of his torso. He learned very quickly that if he gripped hard, Bokuto groaned and sucked even harder against his skin. But if he kept his touch light and teasing, Bokuto shivered and goosebumps fluttered across his body. Both reactions were pleasing to Konoha and he continued to indulge in both. 

As he should have expected, his teasing worked Bokuto up quickly. Konoha gasped as Bokuto grabbed him tight and turned, dropping him down onto the sofa. From there, Bokuto finally untangled their legs and pressed himself right in between them, diving right back in to kiss his neck. It was what Konoha had yearned for and even more, but the jarring movement of it all snapped an iota of sense into his brain.

“Wait,” he whispered, and to his surprise, Bokuto immediately stilled. 

Propping himself on his forearms, Bokuto lifted himself off Konoha and gazed down at him in concern, his cheeks flushed bright and his naked chest heaving with deep breaths. Konoha gulped and kept his eyes on Bokuto’s face to keep from losing that small bit of logic and cleared his throat.

“Sorry, it’s just… what are we doing?”

“You know, making out and, um, heading for something else?”

Konoha huffed out a laugh and reached up to cup his face. “Bokuto, this is incredible, but you don’t live anywhere near here! Is this just a one-time thing or were you hoping for something more permanent?”

Despite the sex appeal oozing from him, Bokuto seemed strangely innocent as he pursed his lips. “I was hoping for more… a lot more, if you’re okay with that.”

“God, Bokuto, I’ve wanted that for such a long time. But we’d have to do this long distance. We’d never see each other.”

Bokuto’s eyes grew impossibly large. “That’s not true! I’m in Tokyo all the time!”

“You fucking liar, I haven’t seen you in ages.”

Bokuto’s shoulders hunched sheepishly. “I am here a lot; I just didn’t want to bother you.”

Konoha felt his skin heat up again, but this time it was rage that inflamed him instead of desire. “You idiot! I put up with you and your stupidity for _years_ and suddenly you think you might be a bother?! Do I look like I don’t want to see you?”

“Uh, well you _did_ look like you wanted to see me… until I pissed you off. Does this mean we’re not having sex?”

“We’re still going to have sex. I need to fuck some common sense into that brainless skull of yours.”

Bokuto beamed down at him, a glimmer of excitement returning to his eyes. “Great!”

Konoha stared up at him for a moment, stunned by the strange mystery that was Bokuto Koutarou. Was he just an idiot, or was he actually a genius in an idiot’s disguise? He stared up at Bokuto vibrating above him with the excitement of a puppy and the body of a god, and Konoha started to laugh. Bokuto cocked his head and Konoha covered his face with his hands and laughed even harder. 

Before he could calm down, he heard an indignant huff above him and knew that Bokuto was pouting. He took several deep breaths and peeked up at him, giggling a little more at his bottom lip jutting out. With a sly smile, Konoha reached up and circled his arms around Bokuto’s neck, pulling him down until all of Bokuto’s pouting melted away and their lips met once again. 

They both hummed happily, their bodies pressing together comfortably. It wouldn’t take long to ramp up their passion again but for the moment, Konoha was enjoying the sweet kisses even more than before, knowing that it wouldn’t be for the last time. 

“I should’ve kissed you a long time ago,” Bokuto whispered between their lips. “We could have been doing this the whole time.”

Konoha chuckled. “How long have you wanted to do this?”

“Forever, but I almost did our third year, that one day on the bench.” 

Konoha’s breath hitched and he eased back from the kiss to gaze at Bokuto directly. “You really did almost kiss me then? I always wondered if you meant to.”

“Yeah, I really wanted to.”

Konoha glared at him. “You should’ve.”

“I tried! Komi cockblocked me!”

“Then you’ll just have to try hard to make it up to me right now, six years’ worth of kissing but I’ll give you bonus points the more sexual it gets.”

Bokuto’s grin spread wide above him and he leaned back down until his breath tickled Konoha’s lips. “I’ll do my best.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can totally picture Bokuto the next day whistling happily while he boards the bus with his teammates and they think he's nuts because they _lost_ and he just straight up tells them he got laid. Meian rushes to cover Hinata's ears (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))


End file.
